I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect
by MusicalXGirlx97
Summary: Jessica was always forced to be perfect. However, as a result a heated argument between Jessica and her mother, she is kicked out of her house and is forced to continue her so-called perfect life in another city and state: Tulsa, Oklahoma.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect. That is what I have to be. Not average. Perfect. Perfect in studies. Perfect in art. Perfect in music. Perfect in everything.

And you know why I have to be perfect? It's not because I want to. My mom wants me to. You know why? No, not because of my education. She wants to show me off to her friends as "the smartest girl in the world". She doesn't even look me as a daughter anymore. She looks at me as a thing to flaunt.

If I get an A on anything, my mom just looks at it, puts it down, and goes to watch TV. I never got a B or lower, so I bet that will be hell.

At school:

"Okay class, you'll get your science tests back today," the teacher said.

She was handing out papers. When she got to me, she looked disappointed in me. When I got mine, I flipped it over and guess what I saw? An 89. This is not going to be good.

I walked home, distraught. I approached the front door and opened it. There my mom was, waiting for my grade.

"_Welcome to hell, Jessica," _I thought to myself.

"89, okay?" I snapped. She just looked like she was going to burst.

"An 89? Jessica, look what happened to your reputation! All straight A's, and now a B? You're not the smartest girl in the world anymore? How could you betray your mother like this?" my mom said.

"Look mom, an 89 is not bad! And my reputation can be easily fixed, thank you. And who said I needed to be the smartest girl in the world? You? You don't even care about my college future! And betray? Ha! You only use me to show off to your friends!" I said. I was huffing and puffing.

My mother looked baffled. She was almost speechless.

"And you know what? I don't even call you a mom anymore!" I yelled.

My mother narrowed her eyes and started to breathe heavily.

"Very well. You don't have to stay here with me. I'll take care of that right now," she said coldly.

She went upstairs and at the closet, she took out my luggage bag and violin case. She went into my room, started to pack all of my belongings, and came downstairs. She threw the luggage and violin at me. I picked them up. She pushed me out of the door.

"If you don't want to live here, don't! Find a better place somewhere else!" she yelled. She slammed the door and stomped off.

"Fine. I will!" I muttered. I stomped onto the sidewalk and walked to the freight train tracks in Nebraska. I waited for the train. When it came, I jumped on quickly so that no one would notice me.

I started to cry silently. Why? Why did my mother betray ME for a freaking 89?

A couple of hours later, I jumped off. It was unfamiliar. It was a rural area, just like Nebraska, but different.

Someone was walking in the distance. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but where is this place?" I asked.

"Why, this is Tulsa, Oklahoma!" he said.

I stood there, shocked. I came all the way to Oklahoma?

"Thank you," I said weakly. But what a relief! I have family here in Tulsa!

I knew my sister settled somewhere in Tulsa. I just had to find her.

I went to the nearest gas station and picked up the payphone. There was a phonebook, so I could look it up.

I looked for the name, Susana Samuels. I found it and called her.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Susana! It's Jessica!" I said.

"Oh hey, Jessica. What are you doing here in Tulsa?" she asked.

"Never mind that. I'll tell ya later. Can you pick me up?" I asked.

"Sure. Where are ya?" she asked.

"The...DX gas station," I said.

"Okey Dokey," she said. I hung up.

I roamed around the gas station for a while and went inside the shop for something to drink. I picked a Pepsi from the drink fridge. When I went to pay, a super-hot guy came. Oh. My. God.

"That'll be $1.10," he said. I pulled out a dollar and a dime. I handed it to him with shaky hands.

"H-here you g-g-g-o," I said.

"Thanks! You new here?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes," I stammered.

He looked worried. "Why are you fidgety? Come on! I don't bite!" he said.

I started giggling. Just then, I saw a car pull up. It was Susana.

"I gotta go. Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Name's Sodapop, but you can just call me Soda," he said.

"Jessica. Nice to meet you, Soda," I said.

I went to the car went in the passenger side.

"So, why did you run away from Nebraska to here?" Susana asked.

"Oh...mom was getting fired up. I got an 89 on my test and she kicked me out," I said.

"She kicked you out for getting an 89? That's stupid!" Susana said.

In a few minutes, we were at her house. It was...huge...

"Well, here we are! Make yourself comfortable," she said as we were walking in.

"Wait. You have to go to school tomorrow! Hold on. I'll transfer you to the high school here," she said.

"Thanks," I said. She called up the school and started doing this and that and blah.

I just went up to an empty room and fortunately, it had a bed. I set up everything that was in my luggage bag and plopped on the bed. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday: I woke up and it was 7. Susana told me that school starts at 8. I went downstairs. Susana was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Jessica! Want something to eat?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Sure!" she said. She gave me a plate of pancakes and eggs. I ate it all up hungrily.

"Man, you must've been really hungry," she said.

"Yeah, I didn't eat dinner last night," I said.

"Oh yeah..." she said.

"Well, thanks for breakfast, Susana," I said.

"What are sisters for?" she said.

I went back to my room and got dressed in a plain white T-shirt and some bluejeans. I got my stuff for school.

"Susana, can you drive me?" I asked.

"Sure! The school is kinda far from here so," she said.

We got in her car and she started driving me to school.

When we got there, I went out of the car.

"Thanks a bunch," I said.

"No problem!" she said.

She drove off and I headed for the school doors.

As I walked in, I headed to my locker. Some senior guys started to stalk me.

When I got to my locker, they blocked me.

"Hold on! You're new here?" one of them asked.

"Uh...isn't it obvious?" I asked.

"Just...get outta my way," I said.

I pushed them away and punched in my locker combination. Those guys look stupid, though. One looked like an ape and the other looked like one of those dumb blonde boys.

I put my backpack in my locker and took out the books I needed. I slammed my locker door shut and headed to Geometry class.

I headed to an empty desk and sat down. I got my notebook out and started doodling.

"Okay class! Let us begin!" the teacher said.

"Today, we will go into pairings. Get out your Geometry textbooks and I will assign the pages and your partners," she said.

"Page 546, problem numbers 6-20," the teacher said.

"Sherri, please go with Randy. Marcia, please go with Robert. Jessica, please go with Ponyboy," and she rambled on.

"Okay, get in your groups and start working!" she said.

I didn't know who Ponyboy was so I stayed in my seat.

Suddenly, a brown haired guy with green eyes came to me. His hair was all greased up. He looked pretty cute, to tell the truth.

"Hey, I'm Ponyboy," he said.

"Jessica. Nice to meet ya," I said calmly.

He brought a desk over to mine and we started working.

We finished before everyone else.

After we checked out answers, the bell rang.

"Hey, you wanna come over to my house to study?" Ponyboy asked.

"Sure. I just need to ask my sister after school," I said.

"Okay," he said.

After school, I called up Susana.

"Hey, Susana, can I go to my friend's house?" I asked.

"Sure! Go ahead!" she said.

I hung up.

"Let's go!" I said.

We walked to his house. My arms were full of new textbooks.

Luckily, we got there fast. Ponyboy's house was pretty close to our school. We went through the door of the house. I put my books down and massaged my arms.

I picked up my books again and Ponyboy led me to his room. I put the books down again once we got to his room.

"So...where are you from?" Ponyboy asked.

"Nebraska. I came here via freight train," I said.

"Nebraska? All the way from there?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have my reasons," I said

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay...let's get started!" Ponyboy said.

We took out our Geometry homework. But seriously, I don't know why we need to learn how to prove that an unknown shape is congruent to another. We don't need that in life.

After 4 hours of homework and random talking and laughing, I called up my sister.

She didn't pick up the phone. I called 4 times, and she didn't pick up.

"Well, I better get going," I said.

"Walking? You want me to go with ya?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well, I'll have to walk...and if you want to go with me, then you can come," I said.

"Okay. I'll just write a note to Darry and tell him I'm going with you," he said.

"Who's Darry?" I asked.

He paused.

"A cold and mean guy I call my brother. He always gets worried about me and keeps making me get A's," he said.

"Well, that's nothing compared to what I went through," I said.

"What happened? Oh yeah...you weren't going to tell me," Ponyboy said.

"No, I'll tell you," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"Well, my 'mother' back in Nebraska always pushed me to get high A's. 95 or up. If I got a 95 or up, she only looked at my test paper and went back to watching TV. She wanted me to be perfect at everything. And she didn't even care about my college education. She only wanted to show me off," I said.

"So, I got an 89 on my science test and we basically got into a fight. She kicked me out of the house and I ran away to here!" I said.

"Whoa..." Ponyboy said.

"Yeah, I know right" I said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay, let's go!" Ponyboy said. He quickly wrote the note.

I got my stuff and we headed out the door.

"So...how do you get to Sult Street?" I asked.

Ponyboy took my hand and led me to the street. I looked up and saw a sunset.

"Sunsets are so pretty, aren't they?" I asked Ponyboy.

"Yeah…" he said.

"My mother never knew how I appreciated sunsets. They help me relax when I'm studying," I said.

"Darry and Soda never knew how I appreciated sunsets either. They never have time to sit and watch one," Ponyboy said.

"Wait…is Soda, the guy who works at the DX, your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I met him at the DX yesterday!" I said.

"Oh, that's cool. Every girl always comes to the DX to see Soda or his friend Steve," Ponyboy said.

"Well no wonder! Soda is one of the best-looking guys I've ever met!" I said.

"That's what everyone says," Ponyboy said.

In a short while, we got to my street.

"Oh my god, thank you," I said.

"No problem. Where's your house?" he asked.

"There," I said, pointing to my sister's house.

"Okay. You can go on your own right?" he asked.

"Well...can you go with me? You never know," I said.

"Sure," he said.

We walked on over to my sister's house. I opened the door and I couldn't believe what I saw...


	3. Chapter 3

Where was I? Ah yes...

When I went into my sister's house, I saw blood smeared all over the floor. I saw someone lying on the floor and a piece of paper next to the person. I went over and picked up the piece of paper. The first thing I saw on the paper was:

"FORECLOSURE"

Then I looked at the body. It was...Susana!

A red and bloody stab wound was in her chest. Her eyes were gently closed. Her hands were cold as ice.

"Susana? Answer me! SUSANA?" I yelled. I was trying to shake her awake.

I frantically went over to the phone and dialed 911.

"911, how may I help you?" the reciever asked.

"Hello? 911? Please help me! My sister stabbed herself!" I said frantically.

"Okay, what is your address?" the reciever asked.

"65 Sult Street, Tulsa, Oklahoma," I said.

"Okay," the reciever said. I hung up.

Ponyboy was waiting at the front door in the house. He came immediately over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"There, there. It'll be okay," he said.

"How can it be okay? I lost my favorite and only sister and my place to stay!" I said while bawling.

Ponyboy stood there silently for a second.

"You can stay with us. Darry will probably be okay with that," he said.

"You really think so?" I said.

"I'll have to ask," he said. I smiled hopefully.

An ambulance came over to the house. Paramedics started to come in.

They came in with a gurney. They lifted Susana and put her on it. They wheeled her back into the ambulance.

"You her sister?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Hop in," he said.

"Wait hold on," I said.

I turned to Ponyboy.

"Hey, I think you should be heading back home. You'll get Darry worried," I said.

"Agh, I don't care. Besides, you'll need a shoulder to cry on," he said.

"Hey, can he come with us?" I asked the paramedic.

"Whatever. Just hop in, come on!" the paramedic said.

"Let's go!" I said to Ponyboy.

We went on the ambulance. An ambulance is more complicated than I thought.

I was looking on as the paramedics were on top of Susana, pushing on her chest. I looked on with horror. They looked like they were crushing her ribs!

"Stop! You're killing her!" I yelled.

"We have to do this, little girl! Don't you know what CPR is?" the paramedic asked.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" I yelled.

"Well too bad! Stop bothering us!" the paramedic said.

We got to the hospital in a flash. The paramedics quickly rolled the gurney out of the ambulance and rolled it to the doctors and nurses in charge. We all started running as fast as we could. When the gurney reached the emergency room, a nurse tried to lead me into the waiting room.

"NO! Let me stay with Susana!" I yelled.

"Rules are rules, honey. Get into the waiting room," the nurse said.

"My sister is dying, over there! I NEED TO BE WITH HER!" I yelled.

The nurse started to tug at my arm. I kept fighting back and slapping her hand to get it off my arm, but she had an iron grip. I ended up in the waiting room a few minutes later.

Ponyboy and I waited for an hour. I started to cry endlessly. Ponyboy put my head on his shoulder. That comforted me a little.

After an hour of waiting, the doctor came out with a solemn expression on his face.

"_Oh no...Don't tell me..." _I thought.

"I'm sorry, we did the best we could," he said.

I looked at him with shock. I started to scream at the top of my lungs. I suddenly got into a fit of rage. I took the magazines on the coffee table and smashed them to the ground.

"Why couldn't you save her?" I yelled frantically.

"Well, she was brain dead for a wh-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" I yelled. I was tugging at my hair like a maniac.

"You can see her one last time," he said.

"What's the use? She's not even alive," I said.

"After this, you can't ever see her ever again," the doctor said.

I went into the emergency room and the doctor led me to a body covered in a white drape.

I went over and uncovered the body of Susana.

"Susana, why did you have to die! Why did you have to leave me alone now? Why did you even have to stab yourself! You had a lot to live for, and you cut your life short! I...I can't believe you did this to yourself. WHY?" I yelled.

I cried over her dead body. Literally. I started bawling and screaming. Patients in the emergency room were staring at me in awe and fear.

Some of my tear drops landed on the white drape. I threw the drape back over my sister, stood up, and left.

I headed to the waiting room, where Ponyboy was waiting.

"Well, I have to get my stuff from Susana's house," I said.

"Okay. I'll come with you," he said.

We walked to the house together. I was crying nonstop.

When we got to the house, I walked in and packed my stuff. As I walked out, I took one last look. I headed out the door. I walked with Ponyboy back to his place.

When we got there, through the window, I saw 2 guys sitting on the couch. One was sleeping and one was reading the paper.

When we got in, the one reading the newspaper jumped up from his seat.

"Where the hell were ya, Ponyboy? And who is this?" he yelled.

The other guy...he looked pretty familiar...it's Soda!

Soda yawned and looked at us.

"Oh hey, Jessica. What're ya doing here?" he asked.

I just looked down.

"Darry, she...she's my friend from school," Ponyboy said.

"You let her come now? It's 10 in the night!" Darry yelled.

"Can she stay with us?" Ponyboy calmly asked.

"What-Why all of a sudden?" Darry yelled.

"Look. She lived in Nebraska, but her mom was a complete jerk so she rode a train to come to Tulsa. She went to stay with her sister, but her sister died right before, so here she is!" Ponyboy explained.

"But Pony, she can't just stay here all so suddenly!" Darry yelled.

I started to get on my knees and bawl like crazy.

"So you want her to live in the streets?" Ponyboy yelled.

There was a silence.

"Okay, she can stay," Darry said.

I snapped out of my bawling fit and went to hug Darry.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Not a problem. What's your name?" Darry asked.

"Jessica Samuels," I said. I let go.

"But...where's the rest of your family?" Darry asked curiously.

"My mom kicked me out of my Nebraska house, my father died of cancer a while back and my sister committed suicide. My grandparents are all dead and my aunts, uncles, and cousins are living in Spain. I can't afford to fly all the way to Spain," I said.

"Okay...I'll see what I can do," Darry said.

"But...where will you sleep?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well, anywhere that's available," I said.

"Is the couch okay with you?" Ponyboy asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Alright. Me and Soda will go to bed. Good night, Jessica," Ponyboy said.

"Good night," I said back.

Soda came to me and gave me a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry about what happened," he said.

"It's alright. I'll deal with it, I guess," I said.

He let go and said good night. I said goodnight back and went to the couch. I cried myself to sleep. Man, I lead such a crappy life.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I guess i had a nightmare...

Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry ran over to me.

"What happened?" Darry yelled.

I couldn't answer. All I could do is sob.

"Bad dream?" Ponyboy asked.

I nodded. I was curled up on the couch, just like someone would curl up in a corner.

"There was a gun...and blood, and...OH I JUST DON'T KNOW!" I blabbered.

Soda sat next to me and hugged me.

"It's gonna be alright," he said.

"My mom...hunt me down...kill me," I started blabbering frantically.

"No she isn't" Ponyboy said.

"Tell us what you remember," Soda said.

"Mom...followed me into Tulsa...watched me as I called Susana...she followed me and Susana to her house...after Susana died...mom was right in the kitchen...waiting for me...when I went in...and found Susana dead...I looked up...found mom...she pointed gun at me...pulled trigger..." I blabbered.

"Come on, I don't even think you mom even knows you're here!" Darry said.

Suddenly, I called for Susana.

"Susana! Help me!" I said.

I felt like her spirit was talking back to me.

I heard in my head, in Susana's voice: "Don't worry, Jessica. Everything'll be alright."

I felt someone shaking me. It was Soda.

I finally snapped fully awake.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"You were blabbering about a bad dream," Ponyboy explained.

"What was it about?" I asked.

See, I forget about my dreams once I wake up fully. That's why I can never 'chase my dreams'. I don't remember them!

"Something about your mom and killing," Soda said.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Well, you're okay now, right?" Darry asked.

"I guess?" I said.

"Pony, Soda, let's go back to sleep," Darry said.

"Pony can go back. I'm gonna stay here a little more with Jessica," he said.

After Ponyboy and Darry went back into their rooms, Soda sat next to me on the couch.

"Do you remember how your dream went?" he asked.

"Not really," I said.

"You really don't remember?" he asked.

I shook my head cluelessly.

"Y'know, Pony always had these same kind of nightmares, where he always wakes up screaming," Soda said.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

It was silent. Should I not have asked that?

"Our...parents...died some years back," he said.

Soda started crying like crazy. I put my arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

"I...never knew," I said.

"I bet your parents are still alive," Soda said.

"No...my father...he died from cancer when I was 6. My mother kicked me out recently too," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded and started sobbing myself.

"My father...he taught me how to ride a bike when I was 5. Since he passed, I can't ride a bike or else it'll remind me of him. I fall off and start to cry," I said.

"I never touched a bike ever since," I said.

"We could never afford to buy a bike. So I never rode one," he said.

"Oh..." I said. "I can teach you someday how to ride one."

"No, I think you'll fall off," Soda said.

I chuckled.

"No really, I can teach you someday," I said.

"Okay!" he said.

I yawned.

"Well, I think we might as well go back to sleep," I said.

"Yeah," he said while yawning.

I lay back on the couch. Soda got a blanket for me and put it over me.

"Good night," he said.

"G'night," I said.

After Soda went back in his room, I was up all night thinking about what I was dreaming about. But I just couldn't remember...


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday: Y'know, I don't know why everyone spells Wednesday as Wed-nes-day. Shouldn't it be spelled as Wendsday? Boggles my mind...

Oh anyway, back to my story. I woke up, still not getting a clue as to what my dream was.

I rubbed my eyes, grabbed some new clothes, and went to the bathroom to change into a Beatles t-shirt and blue jeans. I didn't forget my gray Converse hi-tops.

I went back into the kitchen, to find Darry cooking breakfast.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

I cracked some eggs and beat them with a fork. I grabbed a pan, put some vegetable oil on it, and heated it. After it was done heating, I poured the eggs and scrambled them.

Darry was brewing coffee; black coffee. How can someone drink that bitter stuff?

I poured the eggs onto 4 plates.

"Wake up, guys!" I called to Ponyboy and Soda. Soda came out, hyper and energetic. He was in his DX uniform. Ponyboy came out of the room without any energy.

"You okay?" Soda asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, remember last night?" he said.

"Ohhh, yeah I'm fine. I still don't remember my dream," I stated.

"That's crazy!" he said.

"Well, that's just me," I said.

I went over to Pony and shook him by the shoulders.

"Rise and shine, Ponyboy!" I said.

"That's gonna be kinda hard...you woke us up at 3 in the morning..." he said groggily.

I let go. "Gee, whiz...sorry about that..." I said.

"It's okay...I have dreams like that too..." he said.

"Don't! Even bring up that topic!" Darry said.

"Fine, fine," Ponyboy replied.

I grabbed the four plates like a waitress and put them on the table.

"Well, let's eat everyone!" I said.

I grabbed the radio. "Is it okay for me to turn it on?" I asked.

"Be my guest," Soda said.

I turned it on and the news was on. I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Breaking news in Nebraska. A search for a girl from Lincoln is going on. She is identified as Jessica Samuels. She has straight dirty-blonde hair, green eyes, is 5'4, and has freckles. If anyone finds her, please call 1(402)555-7689."

I turned the radio off in panic.

"Let's pretend you didn't hear that," I said.

Soda, Pony, and Darry looked at me strangely.

"Let's just go on with our lives," I said.

After breakfast, I waited for Ponyboy to get ready. I started tapping my foot impatiently.

"Come on, Ponyboy, the school's not gonna wait for us," I muttered under my breath.

Finally, he came out of the bathroom and got his stuff for school. He put on his white Converse and we walked out the door

"The school is near here, right?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied.

We walked on. I just wanted to get my backpack off of me. It was so heavy because of all the books I had to carry.

I looked at my watch. It was 7:50. School starts at 8!

"We gotta hurry! It's 7:50!" I said.

"Shoot!" Ponyboy replied. We started to run like a maniac is chasing us.

As a result, we got to the school in less that 5 minutes. Thank god!

We went through the school doors and headed for our class, Geometry. Oh god...I don't want to learn about shapes...

I was half asleep while the teacher was giving a lecture about acute and obtuse angles. I started to close my eyes and sleep. But someone woke me up. A redhead.

"Wake up! If the teacher catches you sleeping, she becomes merciless!" she whispered.

"Oh, okay," I said.

I tried to keep my eyes open. So instead of sleeping, I started to doodle in my binder.

By the time the bell rang, a whole sheet of paper in my binder was full of smileys, zigzags, and song lyrics. I packed up and headed to the hallways.

The redhead approached me.

"Hey, you seem new here! What's your name?" she asked.

"Jessica Samuels. What's your's?" I asked.

"Sherri Valance, but you can call me Cherry," she said.

"Why Cherry?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a redhead, so," she said.

"Oh, that makes sense!" I remarked.

She smiled and we started walking to our lockers. I went to my locker and when I opened it, I saw a post-it on the door.

What was written on it just knocked me dead:

"You nerd. Go back to Nebraska. Runaways are not welcome in this school!"

I grabbed it, folded it, and saved it. Who knows? Maybe I can track the person who wrote this!

School was just full of lectures and work, so I'd rather not describe all of those lectures nor work.

I walked back home alone. Usually I'd walk with Ponyboy but he had track meet today.

I was sure to be extra careful. People called 'Socs', who are the rich and snobby people, jump Greasers. I'm classified as a Greaser, so I have to be careful.

Thankfully, no Soc jumped me, so I went home safely. Socs become merciless toward Greasers and can even pull a blade on them.

I walked in the door and no one was there. Soda and Darry were at work. So I went to the couch and started doing my homework, starting with History homework.

I pulled my heavy textbook out of my backpack and a pencil and started working.

I got bored after 5 seconds, so I turned on the TV. The TV was automatically set to the news. I watched on.

"Breaking news: A girl from Nebraska is missing since Monday. Her mother is organizing an urgent search for her. Here is Mrs. Samuels.

'She just ran off on me! Leaving her poor mother all alone in the house! And Jessica, if you're watching this, please come home!'

"Thank you, Mrs. Samuels. If anyone finds Jessica, call the number below." the reporter said.

I just turned the channel quickly. I turned to another channel. Mickey was on. I watched one episode and I turned the TV off. I went back to my homework.

A few hours later, at 4 pm, Ponyboy came back.

"Oh hey, Pony. How was track?" I asked.

"Good," he said.

He sat down next to me and took out his Geometry homework. I was almost done with my History homework.

At about 5 pm, Darry and Soda came back from work.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey, Jess," Soda said.

I got tired of homework, so I went outside to breathe some fresh air. I saw a bike left on the sidewalk. It seemed to me that no one's gonna take it.

I walked over to the bike, picked it up, and tried to ride it. I sat on the seat, put my feet to the pedals, and started to pedal. I maintained my balance and remembered everything my father taught me. I biked slowly on the sidewalk.

Suddenly, Soda came outside.

"Hey! Can I try?" he asked.

"AH!" I yelled as I fell to the ground, surprised.

Soda came over to me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said while laughing.

I picked up the bike and let Soda try it.

"Okay, first, sit on the seat there. Then put your feet on the pedals. And start pedaling! I'll hold onto the handles to keep balance," I said.

I held onto one of the handles with an iron grip. Soda held onto the handles while he pedaled cautiously. His hand touched mine on the handle. I started to blush.

He started to get the hang of riding a bike. He started to pedal faster, so I had to start running. At some point, I was unable to keep up.

"You can let go!" he said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

I let go of the handle and Soda kept his balance well. For 5 seconds. The bike started to topple over and he fell off. I rushed over to him. His elbow had a huge gash on it because of the asphalt.

"Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, just a little cut there," he said.

"A little cut? It's a gash!" I yelled.

I grabbed his hand and rushed him over to the house.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"You don't want the wound to get infected, do you?" I asked.

"Infected?" he asked.

"Yes! Now hurry!" I yelled.

We got to the house. I opened the door and rushed him to the bathroom. In the medicine cabinet, there was some peroxide. I put some on a cotton swab and rubbed it on the gash on Soda's elbow.

"OW!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" I said.

"That's 'kay," he said.

I put a band-aid on the gash.

"That was fun! We gotta ride a bike again sometime!" he said.

"Yeah, we should," I said while blushing.

"Just don't get hurt like you did before!" I said.

"I'll try not to!" he said.

I giggled.

I went back to the couch to do the rest of my homework. Soda came onto the couch with me sat down next to me.

"Watcha doin?" he asked.

"Homework. It's so stupid," I said.

"Pony says that all the time, too. Seems hard," he said.

"It is sometimes. Depends on the subject," I said.

While I was doing my homework, Soda looked on. It distracted me, but it didn't piss me off.

I started to feel sleepy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep on Soda's shoulder.


End file.
